Never Truly Lost Forever
by MeEqualsTrash
Summary: What would you do if you were given a second chance? A second chance to try again at life? A second to have a family?Well, after one specific eeveelution is put through goes through hell's next best thing, they are given the opportunity of a lifetime to actually live normally. Or at least, semi-normal. Follow Ulysses as he is given a question that will forever change his life.
1. Fina-Fuckin'-Ly

**Siel: Another story?**

 **Codex: Yep.**

 **Siel: And another after this?**

 **Codex: Yep.**

 **Siel: Why?**

 **Codex: Been gone awhile.**

 **Siel: Fair enough.**

 **Codex: Can I write?**

 **Siel: Gladly.**

 **Codex: So, everyone, enjoy this.**

 **Siel: And excuse any grammar mistakes.**

 **Codex: Yeah, I'll fix those eventually probably.**

 **~x1x~ Fina - Fuckin' - Ly**

"Servant, come here." I heard yelled from across the house.

I stopped what I was doing and ran to the living room. I stood in the door frame and heard what the he had to say.

"Come here for a second. I have to tell you something." I walked toward him, only to be thrown to the ground and stomped on.

I could smell the strong scent of liquor emanating from the man's body, which told where he's been for the past several hours.

I guess I should explain what's going on. My name is Ulysses, and I'm an umbreon morph. The man that's stomping on top of me is my 'master'. I have been his servant for 12 years now, ever since I was 2. And the only reason that is is because he killed my parents. Now, he just uses me. Not like my parents were any better.

They'd also take advantage of me, just because I was different. But, at least they gave me three meals a day and a roof over my head.

That was, until one day when this man came into my home and killed my family and left me to watch it all unfold. And want to know what my parents' last words were? "I'm sorry."

After that, I became his slave; waiting on him hand for for the past 12 years. Personally, I think I've done a good job at it. And is my 'master' thinks I did too, that he has a very funny way of showing it.

And, one of the worst things is that he's pretty well known. So, whenever he leaves, he likes to take me with him to brag about having a servant. Lucky for me, none of them like it. But, that doesn't mean they all like me.

I was knocked back to reality when I got picked up and thrown at a wall. It wasn't enough to hurt me, but I knew that is get more hurt if he found out I was somewhat durable. So, I acted like I was in pain.

"Ha, you're as weak as ever." I heard him say. I just rolled my eyes while my head on the floor. "Just make sure the house is clean because I'm holding a party in a few days and you'll be waiting on everyone. And doing anything they request."

I shakily stood up and slowly nodded, making myself look as weak as possible.

"And don't think I'll let you off the hook if you're bad just because you're hurt."

I nodded one more time in confirmation and hobbled back to my room, if you can call a closet a room.

There wasn't much in my room except for a 'bed' which consisted of a single blanket, a pair of shoes, and three sets of clothes. And the only reason I have the shoes and two of those sets of clothes is because some of his colleagues said that I should at least look somewhat nice and presentable.

Now, one of these sets of clothes was a full blown suit and for, with the complete outfit of a butler. The other nice one was the same thing but in a different set of colors and a few changes here and there.

"Servant! Get over here!"

Hearing this, I ran to the voice, which came from his office. When I got there, he handed me a pen and pad of paper "Write."

I nodded and readied myself to write down what he was about to say.

"To all of my esteemed colleagues, I invite you to another one of my parties. This time, I'll be doing something a little bit different, and I think you'll all enjoy it. This party will be held on the 18'th, which should give you enough time to prepare. I hope to see you all there. From the one and only, Jeremy Crossfield. Did you get all of that, or am I going to have to repeat myself?"

"I got it."

"Good. Now, make enough copies of this for all of my closest friends and family, and give me a copy before you mail them out. Got it?"

"Yes."

"Yes what?"

"Yes master."

"Good, now go."

I nodded and want into the room besides his office. In it was just a computer, a printer, a fax machine, and a few other trinkets like that.

I took a seat at the computer, opened up the writing tool, and took one last look at the piece of paper I had written on. _I'm going to do this tomorrow. I'm going to make sure that everyone sees this and knows that he's not there anymore._

Agreeing with my thoughts, I turned the piece of paper over and I typed away.

[A half an hour later…]

I hit enter on the computer, and the printer made a copy of the letter I had just typed. When the copy was done being printed, I took it to my master to have him proofread it. He was in his office and was getting drunk, again.

I gave him the copy to proofread, and he nodded. "Good. At least you've proven to be useful in some aspects in this household. Now, before you start cleaning the house, go and serve Harold. You know what time of the year it is, so I don't think I need to tell you what to do."

I sighed "Yes master."

Harold was his pet arcanine that he picked up at a local pet shop because he said he was getting lonely or something. I don't quite remember the reason. He also has a few other pets, three to be exact, and they're just as bad as him. Lucky for me though, he only brings them out during public events.

I went to Harold's room as slowly as possible, not wanting to do what I was about to. But, they were orders from my master, so I have to, whether I like it or not. That was the one rule that I was to never break while I served him. I never liked that rule. That rule is whole reason why my life is the next best thing to hell.

I came to the arcanine's door and took one more breath, before opening the door and closing it once I was in.

"Harold? Where are you?" I asked. The room was completely dark, and I didn't know where he was. For a split second, I thought he wasn't there, and that he may have gone somewhere else to go do his thing. But that thought was immediately thrown out the window when I was pounced on and tackled to the floor.

"I've been waiting for you. I think this year's one is going to be a big one. I've been horny all day and I just can't seem to stop jacking off. Looks like I'm going to finally put my fucktoy yo good use."

Along with the arcanine's body on me, I felt a throbbing piece of meat on my stomach. It was about 13 inches long, 5 inches wide, and had a knot that was about 7 inches. _I swear, this dog grows every time I see him._

"Now, get on your knees, bitch."

I complied and opened my mouth, readying my mouth to get stretched out once again. _Arceus, I hate this._ Harold inserted his member into my mouth, immediately shoving it down my throat, not caring if I was fine or not. I could already feel Harold leaking pre down my throat, which said just how badly he wanted this.

He began thrusting in and out of my maw, bringing his one of many climaxes closer. Soon though, I felt him spray his load straight into my stomach. I sat there for a few seconds, waiting for the excess to drip out. When Harold was satisfied, he pulled out of me and I coughed a bit from being half choked.

"Now, turn around. It's been awhile since I've been inside of anything, and I think I need it today."

I agreed with a sigh and turned around, removing my pants and underwear in the process, revealing my ass and balls to him. He hilted himself on top of me and lined himself up. After he got comfortable, he shoved his cock inside of me, stretching my walls in the process. It took all of my willpower to not scream from the pain, or moan from the pleasure.

"Come on, no need to hold it back. I know you love this more than I do. The walls are soundproof, so moan as much as you want, he won't hear. Not only that, I'd like to hear that voice of yours moan my name as I fuck your brains out."

"H-Ha-"

"Yes?"

"Ha-Harold."

"That's it. Moan my name as I pound that ass of yours."

"Harold!" I moaned as I was fucked against my will. He continued to fuck me as I continued to say his name, not even caring if the walls were soundproof or not.

After a few more minutes of this, I felt Harold finally push his knot inside of me, indicating that he was finished. And that may have been enough for him, but not for me. So, I just kept my dick in hiding, just in case Harold decided to get any ideas. I began to feel my stomach bulge from the volume of Harold's seed.

After sitting there for a few minutes, I finally felt Harold's dick began subside in size. He pulled it out and immediately shoved it into my face. "Clean it."

He stuck it in my mouth and I sucked off all the excess cum on it. Lucky for me, that didn't get him hard, which would have meant another hour here.

As u was doing this, all the cum in my ass leaked out, making a large puddle on the floor. When Harold noticed this, he put on a devious grin.

"I don't really have any cleaning products in here, see guess you're just going to have to improvise on how you're going to clean up your little mess."

Without making any emotions, I knelt to the ground and began you lick it up. When I was doing this, he just laughed at me.

 _Arceus, when will this end?_

By the time I was completely done, Harold had crashed on his bed. Since there wasn't anyone to tell me otherwise, I grabbed my pants and underwear and got dressed.

I opened the door and grabbed the cleaning supplies from the closet.

[A good few hours of hard labor and cleaning later…]

I signed, picking up my mop, finally finished cleaning the kitchen.

"Wow, three and a half hours. I think that's a personal best." I congratulated myself.

Normally, it takes me somewhere around four and a half to five hours to clean the house, so I think it's nice to that I can complete it in under that every so often. I grabbed all my cleaning supplies and never them back to the closet.

After doing that, I went to Crossfield's study, which was next to his office. Seeing that he wasn't there, I went over to his computer and opened up the document I

made earlier.

I looked over it one more time and copied the file. Then, I went to his contacts and selected all.

I know he said he wanted to send his letter to his closest friends, but I'm not even sending that letter out. Yeah, the letter I'm sending out isn't exactly what he said. All you really need to know is that it basically says to come to the mansion tomorrow at 4 in the afternoon.

I guess you'll just have to wait and find out what happens.

[Another time skip to morning later…]

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock going off and I was diligent on suiting up and packing everything I needed.

I exited my room in my white and black butler outfit and a small sack full of all my essentials, and some of Crossfield's stuff.

I set my stuff next to the front door and moves to the kitchen. After grabbing what I needed, I made my way to Crossfield's room.

I opened the door slowly and noticed that he was still sleeping on his bed. I made my way to the side of his bed with the object in my hands, only to be stopped when he began to wake up.

"Ugh, morning already. Servant? Why are you in here? And why do you have-"

Before he could finish his sentence, I jumped onto his bed and held the object up against his neck. At this, I could see Crossfield begin to worry.

"Umm, what are you doing? If this is about last night, I won't do that to you anymore. How does that sounds?"

I didn't mive or make any emotion except for the one I was already making: emptiness.

"Umm, I can give you meals. I'll stop call you servant. I can- I can- What do you want from me!?"

I leaned in next to his ear and whispered. "There's only one thing I want. And that's your head in my hands."

After saying this, I grabbed His screaming head and sliced the object across his neck, killing his instantaneously. However, instead of stopping there, I laid him back on the bed and back away at his neck until his head was completely detached from his body.

Throughout this whole ordeal, Harold happened to well in, but couldn't quite see what was going on. Be got close to the bed, but stopped when the stench of blood began to sweep through the air.

"You know, I was actually considering sparing you." I turned to Harold, covered in blood. "But, I guess you just had to be curious now, didn't you."

"W-What are you doing?"

"Take a guess. You've done this plenty of times to my ego, I thought you'd be used to seeing this up close."

After saying this, Harold got wide-eyed and ran out the door.

Using one of my abilities, I teleported to right in front of Harold with my knife right in front of me, letting Harold's momentum finish him off.

"G-Go to hell." Harold said with his final breaths.

"See you there." I said before he could say anything else.

I removed my knife from Harold even I felt him stop moving. I proceeded to head to his other pets' rooms, wanting no one in this house to be alive by the time I leave.

[Another hour time skip later…]

After going through all of the rooms, I grabbed all of the decapitated bodies and dragged them to the front yard, aligning them from oldest to youngest.

Once that was done,o grabbed every knife in the kitchen and put them near the front door. I grabbed all their heads and held them up with the knives I grabbed.

When I was done, I grabbed all my belongings and walked away from the house and into the forest behind it.

I circled around it and perched myself in the branches of s tree go see everyone's reactions when they got there.

Each head was held up by a knife through their skull and connected to the wall behind it. Each head stayed up there, emotionless.

Soon, the guests began to arrive only as quickly as they began to leave as soon as they got there.

After I saw that one of them decided to call the police, I decided to grab my stuff and hop through the trees to wherever might take me away from here.

After jumping for a little bit, my actions began to catch up with me.

 _What-What have I done? No! No. He deserved it. And, on the bright side, you're finally free. Jeez, I never would have thought I'd see the day. Took long enough, though._

 **Codex: So, how was that?**

 **Siel: Actually, it wasn't that bad.**

 **Codex: Thank you.**

 **Siel: Yeah, I rather enjoyed that.**

 **Ulysses: Can I speak yet?**

 **Codex: Of course.**

 **Siel: Yeah, this is your story after all.**

 **Codex: Exactly.**

 **Siel: You can end it if you want.**

 **Ulysses: Yeah, I just wanted to end it, been a long day.**

 **Codex: i know the feeling.**

 **Ulysses: Well, later guys.**

 **Codex: Peace.**

 **Siel: Am I required to stay here?**

 **Codex: *rolls eyes* no**

 **Siel: Yay, bye.**


	2. A Girl, But Dick

**Codex: ...**

 **Siel: ...**

 **Ulysses: You're an asshole, you know that?**

 **Codex: ...**

 **Siel: He's talking to you, not me.**

 **Codex: ... So, here's a chapter.**

 **Ulysses: Do people even remember you?**

 **Codex: Well, maybe I can change that, if you let me write.**

 **Ulysses: *rolls eyes***

 **Siel: Are you updating everything? Or are you just going to update a single story and say you're back?**

 **Codex: *pinches bridge between eyes* Look, I'm updating this as soon as I can, I've been busy recently. I'll be updating a few stories around this time, but don't be surprised if I just don't show up for another month.**

 **Ulysses: Have you even been writing?**

 **Codex: You do know how long my chapters are, right? It takes awhile for me to finish one chapter, let alone 12 different chapters for 12 different stories.**

 **Siel: I bet-**

 **Codex: *cracks neck* I'll be back everyone. Siel's big mouth is mainly why I haven't been able to write his story, can't keep from punishments. Anyways, read and enjoy.**

* * *

 **~x2x~ A Girl, But Dick**

I sat at a park bench, eyeing someone's fruit cart for a few minutes now. I took a deep breath and walked in the opposite direction in it, only to turn around and walk back to it.

I walked up next to it, eyeing what was on the stand. I just shrugged and walked away, trying to secretly grab an apple on the corner without the owner seeing.

"Hey!" However, that didn't go as planned.

I stopped where I was and turned around, not completely sure what to do.

"Did you just steal some of my fruit?"

Not completely sure what to do, I just nodded.

"Do you live on the streets? Are you homeless?"

I nodded my head once again.

"Can you speak?"

"Y-Yes?"

"When's the last time you've eaten?"

"Umm, probably about 5 days ago?"

"Okay, my daughter should be here soon, so how about you join us for lunch?"

Confused, I turned my head. "Wait,what? No, I couldn't. I wouldn't want to barge in on family matters."

"Nonsense. Besides, I think there's something I need to ask you. So, please join me."

"Umm, I guess. Only if you're sure you want me to come. I seriously don't want to come if it's too much trouble."

"Honestly, it's-"

"Hey dad!" A little espeon said while hugging the man's torso.

"Speak of the devil."

"So, ready to go to lunch?"

"Yep, and we'll be having a guest today."

"Gasp. Are you going to ask the question?" The espeon said in an overly sarcastic and cute tone, making me smile.

"Yes I am. And you're not supposed to say things in asteristics, just do what they say. I swear, didn't that play teach you anything?"

"Yeah, but that's just more fun."

"Well, ready to go… I didn't get your name yet boy."

"Umm, it's…" I stuttered, snapping out of their conversation.

"What, can't remember your own name?"

"Kinda. It's… Ulysses, it's Ulysses."

"Well, nice to meet you Ulysses. I'm Shrill. Let's go then, shall we?"

I followed Shrill and the little Espeon for a little while, until we came upon a small café. We entered and took a seat at the bar, and Shrill placed a small order for himself and ordered the Deluxe Special for me.

"Hey, are you sure you want to pay for all this food? I'm not even sure I'll be able I eat everything."

"It's fine. Now, let's get some basic questions out of the way. How old are you?"

"Fifteen, if I recall correctly." I said, placing my right hand under my chin.

"Okay, how long have you lived on the streets?"

"Thirteen years."

"Wait, so you're telling me that you've been living under street conditions ever since you were 2?"

"Yep." I said, looking at the arrangement of food, mentally deciding what to eat first.

"And how did your parents take care of you?"

"…"

"Touchy subject?"

" ...Kinda."

"Well, eat up. I'm done asking you stuff and I want you to be full when I ask you **the** question." Shrill said, stressing the word the like I was supposed to know what he was talking about.

"Umm, okay?"

I took a small bite of my food, and my eyes lit up. It tasted delicious. I mean, as delicious as restaurant food can get. Plus, I've never had anything decent to eat in 13 years.

"This tastes amazing. You're sure I can eat this?"

"Of course, dig in."

Hearing those words, I started to dig into my plate and everything on it. After a few minutes of shoving food down my throat, I was completely done with it. Everything that was there was gone. And it was so good, I was tempted to lick it clean. But, I do have some restraint.

"Good?"

"Delicious."

"Good. Now, I'd like to ask you something."

"Go ahead. After everything, I think you deserve an answer for your question."

"Sorry if I come off as rude when I say this, but am I correct when I say that you don't have a family to go to?"

I sighed, "That would be a yes."

"Now, would you like to have one?"

"Wait, what?" I said, looking up in confusion.

"I'm asking you if I can adopt you."

"Wait, you're serious?"

"Yes. Now, it won't be just you. There'll be a few others in my house, but I think you'll get along. So, how about it?"

I sat there with a shocked expression plastered on my face. "I-I don't know what to say. Yes! Yes, I'd love to."

"Well, glad you're happy. Is this all your stuff?"

"Y-Yes," I stuttered, still in a surprised state of happiness.

"Alright now, follow me and Ebby to our car, and I'll drive you to our place. Well, it'll be also your place soon."

"Yes... I mean okay." I corrected myself.

I fumbled to grab all my stuff, but grabbed it nonetheless. I walked to his black and red car and got in the passenger side, while the espeon got in on the back. Shrill started to drive the car for about 10 minutes before we came upon his… mansion? He pulled up and we all got out of his car. I grabbed my stuff but not without taking my eyes off is his house. It was huge. The exterior was beautiful, the garden out in front was planted amazingly. _Why am I ogling a house?_ Oh, who cares.

"So, like the house, I see."

"Very."

"Well, let's go and meet the rest of the family."

He escorted me through the front doors and I was met with scenery equally as beautiful as the outside of the house. _Why am I still ogling a fucking house?_ Shrill walked me through the foyer into the living room, there was an eevee morph and a sylveon morph on the couch, watching television.

"Ellis, Synthia, I brought home something."

"Ooh, what is… it?" The sylveon morph said, noticing me walking into the room. She was wearing a white blouse and a pink skirt, with a few red accents in some spots, making the white, glittery, 'I'M BETTER THAN YOU' words on the blouse really pop.

"This is Ulysses."

"So, he asked you if you wanted to stay then?" The sylveon questioned.

"Yep... And here I am." I said awkwardly, not quite sure what to say.

"Well, it'll be nice to have someone else in the house."

"Yay, another big brother!" The little eevee said, jumping from its spot. Then, the little eevee came running at me and hugged my legs.

"I see that Ellis already likes you. Anyways, I'm Synthia. But, you can call me whatever you want." Synthia said with a bit of something extra in her voice.

"S-Synthia's fine," I stuttered, "So, is it just you two, or…"

"Well, there's more," Shrill said, "but the rest are at the mall. Which comes to mind, you're going to need some clothes, since it doesn't look to me like you have that many. Since it's getting pretty dark out, and everyone should be coming back soon, how about Synthia takes you tomorrow, along with anyone else who wants to come. How does that sound?"

"Umm, sure? I guess."

"Great." Synthia said, popping up from her seat. "Now, I'll give you a tour of the house and give you some time to get acquainted with your room. Let's go."

"Okay."

Synthia grabbed my hand and she dragged me through the entire house, starting with the kitchen, then the dining room, then the office, then the study, then the pool room, then the gym, then the basement, then the gambling room, and that was all just the first floor.

Then, we went to the stairs. We stood at the top of the stairs and we both looked down one of the two halls. "Now, the first four on your left are Ellis's, Fay's, Gloria's, and Josey's, in that order. And, don't worry, you'll meet everyone when they get here. Now, the one at the far end on the right side is Lora's, then Vanis's, then yours, which I'll show you in a second, and then mine, which is right here. Got all that?"

"Yep, got it. L."

"What?"

"Nothing. Just a way to remember the places of everything. Like the first floor. From front door to the stairs, it' GY B GA."

"…"

"Never mind."

"Well, since that's everything, you can go and get acquainted with your room."

"Wait, what about the rooms on the left?" I asked, pointing to the hallway of rooms on the left side of the stairs.

"Oh, those. Umm, you don't need to know about those right now."

"Why?"

"It's nothing. Just family stuff, along with other things, like the attic and storage. Attic is the door on the ceiling, storage is the door at the far end."

"Okay. Just get me when everyone else arrives."

"Alright, get you then."

I walked to my room, only to be yelled at by Synthia. "Wait! I forgot to give you your key."

"Keyed room?"

""Well, Shrill believes in privacy, but if you don't like the key mechanism, you can have it removed, which is what all of us did. Or, if you want, you can have a door specially made for you that takes some form of puzzle or combination to let you in. It takes a few days to put in, and there's a **lot** of paperwork you have to fill out to get it made correctly, so only Shrill has one. But, he's given us all a chance to get one. So, if you want one like that, just ask him."

"Got it."

"Well, call you down when they're here."

Synthia gave me the key to my room. I nodded and she walked back down the stairs. I unlocked my room and opened the door, revealing way more space than I was used to, let alone items. In the center of the side wall was a queen size bed, along with a 60" curve-screen tv with the latest models of every gaming system under it. Next to them was a bookshelf filled with games on the bottom two shelves and about 80 books on the remaining 3 shelves. And to the left of the tv was a full bathroom, from a stand-up shower to a sit-down bath tub.

Now, to the left of the bed were double doors that lead into a walk-in closet, including a full-body mirror. And to the right of the bed was a desk with pens, pencils, markers, and the rest of the tools an arrest might need, along with a laptop. I closed the door whole hold my shocked expression and set my stuff on the bed. _Okay, how the hell?_

Finishing my unpacking didn't take much time, since I didn't have much to unpack. I took out my remaining two pairs of clothes from my backpack and set them on some hangers in the closet. I grabbed a few more trinkets from my backpack and set them on the desk, until I heard a ringing coming from the door. I turned toward the sound and saw that there was a panel with many lights on it with names next to them, and it had a single button with my room labeled next to it. _Seriously? He has a paging system strung throughout the house?_

I looked closely at the panel and noticed that the light next to the ' _living room'_ plaque was lit up. So, not seeing anything else to do, I exited my room, locked it, and headed downstairs. I went into the living room, and I was met with Synthia, Ellis, Ebby, and a flareon morph, a glaceon morph, a jolteon morph, and a leafeon morph.

"Alright guys, he's here." Synthia said, calming everyone down.

"So," I said, setting myself on the wall, "who is everyone?"

"Well, I'm Fay." The flareon morph said in a peppy voice. _He sounds energetic. Hopefully he's not the type to never run out of energy._

"I'm Gloria." The glaceon morph said with a small smile on her face. _She seems nice, and like the kind of person to talk to if I had problems. Cool._

"I'm Josey." The jolteon morph said with a smirk. _Ooh, so I've spotted the sports fanatic. Got to make sure that I don't fight her for, well, anything. On sports terms, at least._

"And I'm Lora." The leafeon said with a calm smile. _At least most of the morphs in this house are stable. He seems like he's hiding something, I don't know why._

I looked around the room, only to be met with no other morphs than the ones who spoke. "Wait, what about Vanis? Why aren't they here?"

"Jeez, you've been here for like ten minutes and you've already got everyone's names down from me telling you once." The flareon spoke up in a shocked and confused tone.

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Ugh, never mind. Vanis isn't here because he's in the middle of one of his overseas courses for college. He should be back in a few days though, so you'll get to see him then." Synthia said, whispering in my ear.

I nodded my head in confirmation, and we started some small chit-chat until dinner.

"So, is getting a new family normal or something?"

"Well," Gloria started, "That's kind of a long story. I think you'd get the most accurate story from Vanis, but since he isn't here, Synthia, feel like telling that story one more time?"

"Sure, not like we have anything else to do. So, it all started 15 years ago, when Shrill had his first kid. It was a cute little eevee morph. He loved her so much, he could hardly part with her. However, one day came when he was attacked. He was attacked because, at the time, marrying and mating with a Pokemon was anything but allowed. Word eventually got around that he married and had a kid with one, and a group of people decided to take care of it themselves. So, they attacked him. They attacked him and it resulted in him alive, but his wife and kid dead. He's said that he's never felt more sorrow in his life. However, there is a good part to this story. 14 years ago, when the law on pokephilia was lifted, many pokemorph orphanages began popping up everywhere. So, Shrill wanting to provide a home for any morph that comes by that doesn't have one for themselves, he started helping out any morph that he saw on the street, and look where we all are now."

"Well, I just have one question. Why only eeveelutions?"

"Well, I'm not completely sure. It could be that he's asked others and they rejected or had a family or home, or it simply might be luck. I honestly don't know."

"Guys, dinner's here!" Shrill called from the front door.

"Coming!" We all said in unison. We all shared a chuckle and made our way to the dining room. Shrill came into the room holding a few bags.

"Here you go guys. Eat up."

All of them began ripping into the bag and eating whatever they got their hands on.

"Hey, aren't you going to eat, Ulysses?"

"I think I'll wait a little to eat, Fay. I'm not that hungry."

"Suit yourself."

I walked out of the dining room and began rummaging through the fridge. I was happy when I found that there were plenty of ingredients to make something.

 _Hmm, something quick. Maybe a sandwich? Nah, too simple. How about cream of mushroom soup. That's pretty quick, and it looks like there's enough ingredients to make it. Yeah, I'll make that._

I began grabbing the required ingredients from the fridge and cabinets. I splayed them all out in front of me and started cutting the vegetables.

When I was done with that, I went over to the stove and set a pot of water and broth on the flame.

 _How about some music to move this along._

I grabbed my phone from my pocket and scrolled through my playlist. I came across a song that I felt was good, I put my earplugs in, I turned up the volume, and I hit play.

I closed my eyes and began dancing to the music, along with tossing ingredients into the pot without missing any.

Without my noticing it, I failed to realize that my headphones weren't plugged into my phone, so the music was playing on full blast, for anyone to hear.

The guys in the dining room began to notice, after they had finished reading the bag of food to shreds, and they started to walk into the kitchen.

"Guys, take a look at this."

"What is it Syn…thi…a?"

They all poured into the kitchen and watched me as I flicked stuff into the pot and I danced to the beat of what was playing. And, eventually, I began to lip sync to the lyrics.

 _Am I looking like this  
_ _Tell me, am I looking this  
_ _No not at all, you can't control  
_ _You think I'm showy but I'm not at all_

 _Am I looking like this  
_ _Tell me, am I looking like this  
_ _In my world swing and slide  
_ _Do you understand what I'm talking about_

 _I'm wearing some bling-bling  
_ _Made by Gucci  
_ _Riding a 305 Ferrari  
_ _Cross me somewhere  
_ _In a street m_ _ay-_

Before I could say anything else, I opened my eyes and noticed that everyone was watching me.

"What was that?"

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't know you were watching. Umm, shit, hold on." I grabbed my phone and paused my music. "H-How long were you watching?"

"Enough to know that you have a voice."

"Stop it, Synthia, I don't sound good. I just like to do something else while I cook, and I had my phone with me and-"

"Wait, did you say cook?"

"Yeah? I was making something for myself, since it looked like you guys were eating everything that was splayed out."

"But I thought you said you weren't hungry." Fay said, popping his head in between everyone.

"I wasn't. At least, not for take out. I simply prefer my own cooking, that's all."

"Well, I think we're going to have to determine if you're a good cook, so make enough for all of us."

"Oh, don't worry. I always make enough so that there's left overs. There'll be enough for you guys, trust me."

"Okay, just hurry up, because that smells really good." Synthia said, smelling the air and smiling with a sigh.

"Got it."

I turned back to my workstation and finished what there was left to do. Within minutes, I seated everyone at the table, and had plates, napkins, silverware, and a placemat set out for everyone, and even a new tablecloth to replace the old one that had plenty of stains on it. I came around with the food and served everyone, hitting a few of their hands to tell them to wait to eat their food.

Once that was all done, I stepped away from the table. "Now, eat."

"But, what about you?" Synthia said with a questioned look on her face.

"Oh, don't worry about me. You were interested in what I was doing, so I think that it's only fair that you get to try it first. You are the ones that own this house after all, I'm just some freak you got off the street earlier today."

"No, you are not." Fay said in a pissed off attitude.

"No, seriously, eat. I'm used to not eating. I lived on the streets for most of my life anyways."

"Come on, Ulysses," Gloria said, pulling my arm to the table, "you're apart of this family, too. You get to partake in these things, whether you like it or not."

"…Fine, I guess that's fine."

"Good." Synthia said, sliding out the chair next to her. I set down the platter I had in my hands in the kitchen and took a seat.

As I looked at everyone around the table, I noticed that they were barely talking to each other. Ignoring it, I silently clasped my hands and did a quick prayer. Now, I'm not the religious type, but that's just they way I was taught until my parents died.

I rolled my eyes and took a small bite of food, mainly watching everyone else eat. I watched Synthia the most, though. I don't know why, but, ever since I got here, there's just been something about her that's been so interesting about her. _I wonder if she's single._ I thought to myself.

"Go and ask him then." I heard from behind me. In a panic, I grabbed it by the neck and held it up in the air. To my surprise, it was a ninetails. "H-Help." I heard it say. Now fully grasping at what I did (I punned, deal with it) I dropped the ninetails and ran out of the room in embarrassment and regret. I ran to my room, not completely sure why I did what I did.

-Synthia-

Everyone looked at everyone else, slightly shocked at what happened and not entirely sure what to do next.

"Well," Gloria said, trying to break the silence, "Are you okay Vini?"

She coughed a bit and took a deep breath. "Yeah, I'm good."

"You know, you should know better than to read someone else's mind. Didn't you learn from the last hundred times you've done that to us and our guests?" Vini just shrugged, hopping up onto the counter. "You know for being as wise as you are, you can be really stupid at times."

"It's not being stupid, I'm just seeing what they're like."

"Regardless," I spoke up, "you shouldn't scare him like that."

"Wait a minute," Ebby said, "is that interest I hear?"

I turned my face to the side and blushed, "W-What are you talking about?"

"Well, Ebby is correct," Vanis spoke up while walking into the dining room, almost everyone smiling and waving to him. "You've never really cared except for the couple of times it had to do with your ex's' times here."

I stomped my foot in anger and turned around in embarrassment. "You know what, fuck you guys. I find no interest in him anyways."

"Okay, so we can confirm that you are gay, then?" Vanis said while everyone in the room nodded, except for Synthia, who was still turned from everyone else and blushing. "Who's the lucky guy?"

"His name is Ulysses." Josey spoke up "He's apart of the family now, but who's to say that'll be preventing Synthia here from going after him."

"Fuck you guys." I said in a pouty voice, "It's not like he's showing any interest in me anyways."

"Well, he hasn't really gotten to know you, or any of us for that matter." Vanis said.

"Yeah, but he probably won't like me." I retorted.

"But he's expressing interest in his mind."

"I'm not scared of him not like me, even I could tell he was somewhat interested in me the second I showed him to his room. I'm talking about _what_ I am that he won't like." I said, pointing at my dress and making myself sad more than angry.

"I think he's gay, don't worry." Vini said, going up to Ulysses' plate and eating the still warm food.

"What makes you say that?" I said looking up from the floor.

"Well, bi at least. I've been watching him and he's been picturing Vanis, you, and Lora without tops, and putting a dick on you Synth-"

"Okay," Vanis interrupted Vini, "I don't need to know what's going on inside anyone else's mind except mine. And where did he get a picture of me? The only pictures of me in the house, that are on display, are in the living room, which is of when I was young, and in my room."

"I don't know. I know he hasn't gone in your room. He thought it up most likely, and pretty accurately at that. Have we seen you without a shirt on before? Because, if not, I'm going to need to see if Ulysses is a painter so I can-"

"Seriously Vini," Vanis said, getting slightly annoyed, "stop talking."

"Alright, I'm going to check up on Ulysses. Don't start anything you two."

I walked up the stairs, already hearing the two of them begin yelling at each other. I got to the top of the stairs and went to the second door on the right and knocked twice. "It's me."

"...Come in."

I let myself in and closed the door to see Ulysses on his provided laptop. "So, what are you doing."

"Nothing, setting a few things up on the computer, just some software."

I walked over to Ulysses and saw stuff that looked like only my friend Chelsey would know. She's one of my closest friends and is an amazing computer-wiz. "You know, for a kid who grew up on the streets, you do look like you know your way around a computer."

He stopped typing for a second, "There's some things about my past that I'm not too proud of, things I did to survive. I picked things up… Never mind." Ulysses closed the laptop and stretched his back over the chair until we heard three consecutive pops. I flinched at the sound, not expecting it to be so loud. "So, what are you up here for anyways?"

I shook my head, knocking myself from the daze of his bones cracking. "Well, you seemed… frantic to leave the scene after putting Vini in a strong vice-grip."

"Oh yeah, that. I don't know. I learned quickly… on the streets that you have to have fast reflexes. And also that you should know how to flee a place quickly. I don't know what to do now that I have a legitimate family." As Ulysses was talking, we migrated over to his bed.

"Well, I wouldn't blame you. I'd probably react similarly if I was brought up that way." I said, sighing and moving my eyes to his, making time freeze. Looking into his eyes, I wanted to feel like he was happy, that he was satisfied, but all I saw was black. Sure, I saw the red in his eyes, but they seemed to be swallowed up by his darkened soul with each passing second one looked into them. Shaking my head, breaking the silence, I asked, "Ulysses, may I ask you something?"

I guess Ulysses was also in his own world, seeing as he blinked a few times before he responded. "Y-Yeah, sure. There's actually something I wanted to ask you also."

"Oh, you can go first. Mine's not as important."

"O-Okay." He stuttered, shifting his weight on the bed. "Well, sorry if this a touchy subject, but I was wondering if you were single? And, if so, would… would you go out with me?" He said super quickly and then looking down at the floor, almost slipping past my ears, but not quite.

I just smiled but then frowned. "Actually, that's what I wanted to ask you about." Ulysses looked at me with wide eyes, probably not expecting that response. "But, there's just one thing."

"A-Anything," He said with excitement and happiness.

I bit my lower lip and grabbed his hand. I slowly moved his hand toward my groin, making him go wide-eyed. However, his eyes practically turned into fish-bowls when his hands made contact with my panties.

"You're a guy?!"

I sighed and let go of his hand, knowing what was coming next. I nodded and stood up. "I'll be in my room if you need me."

I made way to the door, only to be stopped by a hand that turned me around and soon to be followed by a warm and passionate kiss. Not knowing what was happening, I pulled away. "W-What?"

I just saw Ulysses stare at me, smiling, "Can I tell you something?"

"U-Uh, sure?"

Ulysses pulled me over to the bed and sighed, "I've got this… thing that I find most attractive about a person. I can go into details later if you really want to know, but I'm just going to say that you check every box."

"B-But, I don't get it. I'm a guy."

"I know. It's just…" Ulysses said, going to the door to make sure no one was listening. "I've got this thing that really gets me going-" With that, he opened the door, revealing not just Vini, but everyone in the household, including Shrill. "When people eavesdrop into people's privacy."

"Aw," Fay said in a disappointed tone, "but I thought we gave him the broken door?"

"I did," Ulysses said, poking Fay in the nose "I fixed it when I ran upstairs."

"And how could you tell we were here, I used a sound barrier so you couldn't hear us." Vini said, folding two of her tails.

"This is one of those _things_ I picked up while on the street" Ulysses said, looking at me, then back to the bunch on the floor.

"Well, that plan fell flat," Shrill said, picking himself off the group, "but let's give them some actual privacy guys."

They all rolled their eyes, but one-by-one got up and left. After Ellis hugged Ulysses' legs and waved goodbye to the two of us, he closed the door, sighing. "I'm going to get paperwork for that puzzle lock."

"Probably a good idea." I said, lying down on the bed.

"Now, are you still interested in what I was saying, or do you want me to just leave it at that?"

Immediately, I sat up and looked him in the eyes. "Tell me, why do you like me?"

"Okay… this is actually pretty embarrassing now that I think about it." Ulysses said while sitting next to me in the middle of the bed. "I've kind of got this thing for… dressed like…"

I turned my head in confusion, "Um, I didn't quite hear that last bit. What is it?"

He sighed, "I have a thing for cute guys dressed like girls. Like, the whole girly shebang, skirts and all, but a dick under it all." At this, Ulysses just kind of threw himself backwards and laid on the bed.

"Well, I can see why I fit all those boxes."

Ulysses just sighed. "I know you don't feel weirded out by this, but I'm not used to sharing things with others. It makes me feel… vulnerable."

Hearing these words, I turned to him and hugged him. "Trust me, you're anything but vulnerable. At least, from what I've seen so far."

He let out a chuckle. "Thanks… I love you."

I turned my face and pressed my lips against his, quickly turning from a peck to a passion-filled kiss. After a solid 3 minutes of sucking face, I pulled away. "...I love you too."

-Ulysses-

After not moving for about ten minutes, I guessed that Synthia was asleep. So, being a good boyfriend, I carried him to his room. I layed him on his bed, making him look like a princess. I tucked his blankets over him and kissed his forehead, before turning off the lights and closing the door.

I entered my room once more, realizing that it was rather empty. _I wonder where I can get a job around here. Oh well, I'm tired as hell. Time for the sweet embrace of sleep._ I undressed myself to my boxers, jumping into bed and making myself comfortable.

"Oh Arceus, it's been too long for me going without a proper bed." And with those final words, I trailed off into a deep, well-earned sleep.

* * *

 **Codex: There, you get a bed.**

 **Ulysses: Thanks, but fuck you.**

 **Codex: Why?**

 **Ulysses: I can already see where this is going.**

 **Synthia: *walks in and puts arms over Ulysses' shoulders* Calm down, at least you have me.**

 **Ulysses: Fair enough**

 **Codex: Anyways, I'm going to have to break this up, you two.**

 **Synthia: Aw, why? Don't want us getting frisky?**

 **Codex: No.**

 **Ulysses: Jeez, you are-**

 **Codex: That's for the next chapter.**

 **Synthia and Ulysses: *deadpan and look at each other, blushing slightly***

 **Codex: Well, later guys.**

 **Siel: *in the distant background, strapped to a chair* HELP!**

 **Codex: *closes door* Later everyone.**


	3. Food Depression

**Codex: Guess who was a good character and gets to have their story updated at a respectful time?**

 **Ulysses: *hopping up and down* Me, me, is it me? I hope it's me.**

 **Codex: Yep, it's you. Since you weren't an asshole, and I know so far about what I'm doing with this, you get another chapter.**

 **Ulysses: YAY!**

 **Codex: Okay, let's give your fans what they want.**

 **Ulysses: *nods* Alright, enjoy the chapter everyone.**

* * *

 **~x3x~ Food Depression**

 _'You think that the things you've done won't catch up to you?'_ A deep voice said to my unconscious body floating through the void. ' _The sins you've made, the mistakes you caused, the outcomes you've created. It's only a matter of time before your punishment reaches you… and your family. See you soon, Odysseus.'_

I snapped my eyes open, now in a cold sweat from my dream. I looked at my arm and saw my traditional yellow glow replaced with vibrant red. I sat up and took a deep breath, channeling my worries and stress until the red faded back into my natural somber yellow.

I looked at the clock and saw that it was only 5 in the morning. "Might as well keep this habit." I said, tossing my feet over the edge of the bed, making contact with the carpeted floor below me. "It still shocks me at how much this room alone probably costs." I shook my head on went into my bag to grab a pair of clothes.

"Shit… I forgot, I don't own any other clothes. Well, there's no point in ruining my suits, it won't kill anyone to wear what I wore yesterday… and the other 13 years before that." I picked my old clothes off the floor and put them back in, making a mental not to buy as many clothes as I can while I'm out, without overspending my family's budget.

I opened my door and locked it behind me, putting the key in my pocket. I went downstairs and looked to see if there was any coffee in the house. With no immediate avail, I begin checking all the shelves and cabinets, until I find it in the last place I expected it to be. "Why in the hell is it in the breadbox?" I took the container, only to be displeased when I realised that it was instant coffee.

"Why must coffee suffer at the hands of decent tech?" I say in an overly-dramatic tone to no one in particular. "Well, it is still going to be awhile before anyone wakes up, might as well make some breakfast."

I headed over to the fridge and was upset to find almost nothing the fridge, only a jar of mayonnaise, some ketchup, and some boxes of take-out. "Okay, I'm glad it's early. Good thing I took a couple hundred from that asshole Crossfield. I'll just take a hundred. Let me see if I can find any coupon packets anywhere.

[One coupon-filled shopping adventure later…]

I walked into the house with 20 bags of groceries in my hands. Lucky for me, it was still only about 7:30 in the morning, so the only one up would be Shrill. But I don't think even he would be up right now. I walked into the kitchen and slowly put all the groceries into their respectful places, leaving out the eggs, cheese, mushrooms, tomatoes, green onions, purple onions, and jalapenos. I tossed my ingredients onto the counter and turned on all five stove-tops. I went over to the door leading into the kitchen at selected everyone's room on the paging system and turned on the mic. "GET UP! I'M MAKING BREAKFAST!" I held down the beeping button until I heard three doors open, assuring that at least a few of my family were up.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" I heard yelled by Vanis, who soon started down the stairs with a few more pairs of feet.

"Didn't you hear me? I said I'm making breakfast."

"And why do we care?" Synthia spoke up, rubbing his tired eyes. "I was in the middle of a dream that had you in it and we were in my room and we were about to-"

"Okay," Vanis said, covering his mouth with his paw. "you're still sleepy. How about some coffee?"

Synthia nodded and I spoke up, "Yeah, that reminds me, I replaced your poison maker with a coffee machine. Give it a few minutes."

"Wait, what?" Shrill spoke up, walking down the stairs. "I just bought that though."

"Yeah, even I know better than to accept instant coffee over _actual_ coffee. The machine I bought makes multiple cups at a time, so give it about 10 minutes and you'll all have your morning coffee." All of them just stared at me and sighed. "Now, can everyone tell me what they want on their omelet?"

"Okay, where the hell did you get all this food?" Ebby said, popping his head in the fridge.

"Yeah," Leo said, entering the room and sitting at the table. "We've been out of stock for almost two weeks. Where did you even get the money?"

I just shrugged and grabbed some of the leftover coupons from my back pocket, "A mom is able to clear a shelf with 50. A coupon master can clear the store in 25 bucks."

Ebby grabbed onto my legs and looked up to me with starry eyes, "Teach me your ways, coupon-sensei."

I just smiled and ruffled his hair, "All in due time. Now, everyone tell me what you want on your omelets, the pans are ready."

One by one, the rest of the family filtered into the kitchen at told me what they wanted on their omelets, leaving me with just my thoughts and I flipped eggs and plated everything.

Once I finished Ellis' omelet, which was just some cheese and tomatoes, I told everyone to sit down. With each plate I brought out, everyone's eyes got larger and larger. I had to smack Fay and Josey's hands though, wanting everyone to enjoy their meal at the same time, with at least some sense of table etiquette.

After setting the final plate down in front of Synthia, I said, "Alright, dig in. I can go and get the salt and pepper shakers if you want, but other than that, dig in."

The first to take a bite was Gloria. Her eyes closed as she savored the flavor of my omelet. "Oh. My. GOD! Where have you been all our lives?"

"The omelet or me?"

"...Yes"

"Fair enough. Come on, what are you waiting for, an invitation? Eat." Everyone slowly started eating and had the same reactions as Gloria. They all enjoyed their food except for Synthia, who had yet to take a bite. "Hey, why aren't you eating?"

"What about you? Shouldn't you eat?"

I rolled my eyes, "If that's what you're worried about, just eat. I was going to make mine after everyone was done."

Synthia folded his arms, "Well, I'm not touching my food until you start eating."

"...Fine, give me a minute to make it."

Synthia smiled in victory as I scrambled to make my omelet (get it… scrambled… like you do to an egg… fuck you too). After plating it, I sat next to Synthia and watched as he took a bite out of his omelet, smiling as he munched it all down. I just rolled my eyes and ate slowly, watching as everyone eventually dispersed from the kitchen, all doing their own thing.

When it was just me and Vanis, I took the rest of the plates on the table and put them in the sink, turning on the water and grabbing some dish-soap.

"Hey," Vanis said, walking up behind me and helping me with the pile of dishes. "I know you've been living on the streets and all, but where did you live exactly?"

I looked at him confused, "I don't quite understand what you mean by that."

"I mean, I know you said you lived on the streets, but where did you manage to pick up all these skills? I mean, cooking, memorization of things, couponing, I sure as hell didn't pick any of this up while on the street."

I just sighed and stared at the dishes, not quite sure what to say. "Well… a lot of what I know is because of my parents… I don't like to talk about them much." _Bullshit, like they gave anything to me other than food and life._

"Oh, sorry. I didn't know."

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, cracking my neck and fingers, "It's cool. Now, let me just get back to these dishes."

"Hey, I can help. You don't have to take responsibility over everything here. We're all your family now, remember?"

"Sorry, forgot. I'm normally used to taking everything under my control, seeing as my parents were…" I trailed off, not exactly sure what to say. _I mean, hey, a half lie is better than a full one._

"It's fine, I understand. Now, let's finish all these up."

I smiled and we got to work on the dishes, making idle small talk while completing the last plates and setting them on the drying rack. I dried my hands and thanked Vanis before sitting down on the couch in the living room and closing my eyes, only to be reopened by the sound of Synthia, Gloria, and Josey yelling at each other.

"No, he needs to have a brighter color palette." Josey said.

"Yeah, but it can't just be all yellow." Synthia said while gesturing to her blouse.

"What, and you think pink would be any better?" Gloria retorted , tapping Synthia's shoulder with the back of her hand.

"Okay, calm down _girls_." I said, getting back up and putting myself in the middle of the three. "I'd ask what you were fighting about, but I don't even want to hear it. Synthia," I said, turning to his face, "You said we would go shopping for new attire, so how about we go now? I'm not really doing anything, and it looks like you need to get out of the house."

Synthia smiled and nodded while I heard the other two behind me stomp their feet in frustration. "Can we come too?" They said in unison.

"No, I was planning on taking Synthia, since he's the one that wanted to help pic out my clothes and stuff. I'm going to go and get ready, let me know when you want to head out."

I walked up the stairs, listening to the three's conversation as I ascended.

"Ooh, so you told him, then?" Gloria asked with excitement.

"M-Maybe." I heard Synthia say with hesitation, and probably a blush too. _Cute._

"Well, is he into you?" Josey questioned with persistence.

I didn't hear a response from Synthia, but I did hear screaming from the other two, making me assume that Synthia nodded. "I-I'm going to get ready." I heard him say.

I stood at the top of the stairs behind the corner, spooking Synthia when he arrived to the top. "They seemed excited."

Synthia blushed and rolled his eyes, going into his room and getting ready. Figuring I should do the same, I went into my room, only to head back out after using the bathroom, seeing as there wasn't anything else I needed other than what I already had on me, which was just "my" wallet and phone. _I swear, Crossfield was rich, but he was stupid. I've used his stuff so often that I'm surprised he never found out. Good thing his phone was one of those things._

I waited at Synthia's door, waiting for him to come out of his room. After waiting for a minute, he came out in a new skirt and blouse, all white.

I smiled and kissed him on the forehead. "You look nice."

He blushed and turned his head away. "I-I just threw whatever on."

"Well, it looks nice." He rolled his eyes, still blushing, and we went downstairs. Leaving through the door, I realized something. "Uhh, do you have a car we can drive?"

Synthia looked at me confused. "But can't you drive?" I looked at him with a face that said 'really?' Then he realized what he said and facepalmed. "Oh right, you lived on the streets, got it… Yeah, I can drive, let me get the keys."

Synthia went inside and came out just as fast as he went in. I walked into the garage and was surprised, not really though at this point, to find an array of clean cut, old cars. "Ooh, which one should we take?" I said sarcastically while running my hand over some of the cars. "The silver 1969 Ferrari Dino, or the red 1957 Mercedes 300SL?"

"Well," Synthia said, putting on a semi serious expression, "I personally like the 57 300, but since I grabbed the closest set of keys, we're taking the black 69 Maserati Ghibli over there. That cool with you?"

I just sighed and rolled my eyes. "I so wish I had a driver's license."

Synthia smiled and we got in the car, leaving the parking lot. After a few minutes of scenery and silence, the view changed from the acres of private land to the streets of the city.

"Hey," Synthia said, breaking the silence, "If you want, I would go with you to get your driver's license made. And I can even help you learn how to drive and stuff."

"Well, that came out of left field." I said, waving my hands up in the air. "No, I'm good, for now at least. Even when I do decide on getting it, I won't need help with the driving portion. It's a long story, and I assume that the mall isn't too far, but I'll just say that I've done things that involve a car."

I left the conversation at that, not really wanting to get into non-existent specifics. I would tell Synthia had a confused expression towards me, while still looking at the road, but that quickly subsided when we arrived to the mall.

"Oh shit," I said, "Do the people here approve of morphs?"

"No," Synthia said bluntly, "But if any of them give you trouble, let me know. Here," Synthia said while opening the glove box in front of me, revealing many different watches and fancy bracelets. "Take one of those and press the button the has an S on it three times and I'll come running to you."

I nodded and took one of the watches. It looked like it was gold and, after picking it up, felt like it too. I put it on and located the button. "Did Shrill give these to you guys also?"

'No, those are actually all my making."

I looked at Synthia shocked. "Wait, you made all of these? And they all function the same way?"

"Well, not exactly. I found the watches and bracelets in the house and modified all of them when he said he didn't really care what happened to them. Here, let me activate it for you so I actually get notified when you press the button." Synthia grabbed my arm with the watch on it and pressed the face of the watch down, making it flash once and then rotate, resetting the entire thing. "There you go. Just set the time and we're good to go."

I nodded at set the time to 1:42 in the afternoon. After doing so, we finally got out of the car and entered the mall. It wasn't too crowded, but there were still a bunch of people there. We made our way past the food court, already attracting a few non-approved glances in our direction. But, that didn't stop either of us from walking through the mall with at least some confidence.

 _~xXx~_

"And your total comes out to be $1437.17," The female cashier said while punching in the last few items. "Will that be credit or debit?"

"Debit," Synthia said, handing the cashier his card. I bagged all the clothes after they were scanned. I lifted all the bags up with one arm and grabbed Synthia's hand with the other, making him blush and roll his eyes.

"Alright, here's your receipt. Thank you and have a wonderful rest of your day."

"Thank you." We said as we left the store.

"You know, you have two arms to hold things with. I'm fine with not holding your hand."

I shook my head. "Naw, it's cool. I'm stronger than I look. And smarter for that matter, I know I have two arms." I said, sticking my tongue out.

Synthia rolled his eyes. "Well, want to eat? I mean, we're here anyways."

I just shrugged my shoulders. "Eh, why not."

We selected a table close to a corner and we set our things down, well, my things. "Here, take $25 and I'll wait here with the stuff while you get something for the both of us. I don't really care."

"Like Chinese?"

"Sure, been awhile anyways."

I nodded and went over to the place on the far right called "China King" and entered the small place. After looking at the menu for a few minutes, I ordered some orange chicken, fried rice, some dumplings, noodles, and some fortune cookies, paying for it when done going down the menu. As I was waiting for the food to get ready, I took a seat in one of the chairs. Soon, a few guys dressed in black walked in, not paying any mind to me. Instead of ordering anything, they just took a seat in the chairs opposite of the room as me.

When my food was ready, I got up from my seat to grab it. After picking it up, however, one of the men dressed in black got up behind me and I heard a click. Rolling my eyes, knowing what it was, I grabbed my food and went to where the guys directed me, which ended up being the center of the fucking mall. _Fuck me, these kinds of people._

I was pushed to my knees and I heard three gunshots fired in the air behind me, making everyone scream and run for the doors.

"EVERYONE!" The guy holding the gun screamed, "I WANT ALL OF YOU TO REMEMBER THAT YOU ARE SAFE! SAFE FROM THESE ABOMINATIONS!" I rolled my eyes with each word this man shouted, knowing exactly where this was going. I looked over to Synthia, who was now hiding behind a flipped table and looking over at me worried.

'I'm fine, I got this.' I mouthed, making him shake his head and turn around, seeing the man point the gun at my head. _Let's hope that I know what I'm doing here. It's do or die now._

I felt the gun touch my head and I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. "Bye, freak!"

With those words, I slid to my left on the floor, leaving the man to shoot the floor. Getting up, I grabbed the gun by the barrel and wrestled it from the man's hands, elbowing him in the back of the neck when he was behind me, leaving him unconscious. The other two guys ran at me with knives and I quickly brought my hands down to push the knives away from my heart, slightly grazing my side. Instead of shooting the two, fatally, I wrapped my hands around one of the guys' arms, making him drop his knife. When the other guy was in front of me, I aimed the gun at the knife,shooting him in his hands and elbowing the other guy with the force of the recoil. Seeing how the guy I shot was holding his hand and sobbing on the floor now, I wrapped my arms around the last guy's neck, bringing him down onto my knee as hard as I could, eliciting an audible crack, probably killing him.

I sighed and looked around, smiling as I found that my Chinese food was perfectly fine. I found Synthia and pulled him up off the floor, making him jump up and hug me, making my shoulder slightly damp. "It's okay, I told you I'd be fine." Instead of a response, all I got was a few sobs and a tighter embrace. I smiled and hugged back. "Do you just want to eat at home?" I felt a nod along with a few less sobs and shivers. "...Do you want me to carry you too?" After not getting a response, I just rolled my eyes, picking Synthia's legs off the floor, taking him to grab my stuff bridal style.

 _~xXx~_

I walked into the house, looking around to see if anyone was in the living room. To my surprise, everyone was in there, even Shrill. I had Synthia strapped to my back, who managed to fall asleep between the car and the door. _Come on, you were just driving, weren't you?_

I rolled my eyes at my comment and quietly closed the door, seeing if I would get the sleeping sylveon to his room and keep him asleep. As I walked into the living room to the stairs, I held up my finger to my mouth, making sure everyone stayed quiet. Once up the stairs, I entered Synthia's room, not surprised at how pink most of the room was. There were a few things that weren't pink, which were black, ironically enough, like the bed sheets and frame and his computer, along with a few miscellaneous things here and there, scattered across the floor.

I set Synthia on his bed, pulling his blankets over his waist. I sat up off the bed, but was soon pulled back down when I felt something tug at my shirt. I rolled my eyes and tried to pry Synthia's hand from it, only to be met with a tighter grasp. Sighing, I popped off my shoes and slid myself into the bed. I closed my eyes and hugged Synthia around his waist, pulling him closer to me.

"Wait…Please, don't go."

I opened one eye and saw that Synthia was talking in his sleep. Smiling, I pulled him closer, touching our foreheads together. "It's okay, I'm here."

"No…I can't lose you…not again."

Within seconds, I began seeing tears stream down Synthia's face. Frowning, I wrap his face in my hands, trying to wipe the tears away. Immediately after I touched Synthia's face, he sat up from his spot, panting and eyes wide. He looked around the room for a few seconds before landing on me, sighing through his pants and closing his eyes. Sitting up, I wrap Synthia in a tight embrace, followed by him sobbing.

"Shh, it's okay. I'm here" I said, patting Synthia's head and rubbing his ears. "Do you want to talk about it? Your dream?"

After a few seconds of sobbing, I felt Synthia wipe his face. "S-Sure...I was with my birth mom and dad. Most of my nightmares start off like that. We were on the streets, which was when I was young, me being only an eevee morph. I remember being handed over to Shrill by my dad. From there…" At this point, Synthia began crying, putting his hand up to his mouth.

Closing my eyes, I pulled Synthia's face into my shirt, stroking the back of his head. "It's okay, you can stop if you want."

Synthia began sobbing less, panting a tiny bit. "N-No, it's f-fine." Synthia took a deep breath before continuing. "From there, I turned to see my father and mother, only to see their corpses hung by their necks. The corpses just kept repeating 'we didn't want you anyways' over and over. Normally, that's where the nightmares end, but after turning into Shrill's chest, I found myself hiding behind a table at the mall. I turned to see you and I just saw your dead body on the floor, your blood turning the marble into a crimson red, while the guys behind you just laughed. Before I knew it, I just kept seeing and hearing gunshots, laughter, and…" Once again, Synthia broke out into tears, pulling me into him, crying his heart out.

I embraced Synthia tighter, putting his face in my hands and trying to comfort him. "It's just a dream, I'm still here. I'm not leaving your side anytime soon."

I felt Synthia's hands clutching my shirt tighten, "And after every shot, I… I just heard you mock me, saying that you were just a liar. Saying that I shouldn't have let you into my heart. Saying it was… Saying it was a mistake."

After hearing this, I pulled Synthia away from my stomach, looking him in the eyes. "Synthia, I will take what I am about to say to my grave. I will do everything in my power to protect everyone in this family. You, Shrill, Vanis, Leo, Fay, Ebby, Ellis, Gloria, Josey, even that Ninetails. No matter what it takes, I will see to it that everyone important to you seizes more of the day than I do. Remember that."

Synthia just smiled and closed his eyes, hugging me and pulling me into a passionate kiss. It didn't last long, but we put as much passion in it as we would any other.

Synthia was the first to talk after a minute of silence. "So, you feel like having that Chinese food?"

I chuckled, responding, "Really? That's how you feel like ending this meaningful conversation?" After not getting an answer, I rolled my eyes. "Fine, it's in my room. Wanna eat in there or downstairs?"

Synthia looked up at the ceiling for a moment, only to look right back at me with an almost condescending smirk, "Your room, because then I get to see you try on all your clothes… and then some." As Synthia finished his statement, he got up and whipped his tail in my direction, giving me a clear glimpse at his panties. _Huh, white with black stripes, interesting._

I got up from the bed, heading over to my room, where Synthia was jumping up and down in excitement. I smiled and rolled my eyes, unlocking my room and locking it behind the two of us after we entered. Grabbing the bag of Chinese food, we sat on my bed, opening it up and letting Synthia take the first few bites. Without him noticing, I moved my mouth over to his ear, nibbling on the tip for any kind of reaction. To my surprise, I heard an audible moan and was met with the sight of Synthia bent over his torso.

I kept nibbling, eliciting soft moans from the Sylveon morph below me. "F-Fuck you- Ahh."

I stopped my nibbling and brought Synthia's face up to mine, "Wouldn't you like it the other way around, though." At this point, Synthia was already red as a Chople berry and eyes as wide as they could go. I glanced over to Synthia's skirt, already seeing how excited he was. "Either way, you'll have to wait, I want to see how I look in my clothes."

Synthia turned away from my face and put his hands over his skirt. "Y-You're an asshole."

I smiled, "The faster you eat, the longer we'll have."

Hearing me say this, Synthia made it his mission to finish all of the food himself. I rolled my eyes, already being able to tell where my night was headed. _This'll prove to be somewhat entertaining. Let's see how many more buttons I can find before daybreak tomorrow._

* * *

 **Codex: Enjoy?**

 **Ulysses & Synthia: Why'd you cut it?**

 **Codex: Because I'm an asshole.**

 **Synthia: Now the people don't get to see what they probably want.**

 **Ulysses: Yeah, cock-block.**

 **Codex: I'm not stopping the two of you from going at it when you're not in the story. It's just a matter of how I portray you during your lines. Other than that, as long as you don't carry that into the story, you could go ham all day until I call you two.**

 **Synthia: *eyes widen and smiles excitedly* Really?!**

 **Codex: *snaps fingers, a door appearing behind him* Here you go, come out when I call you.**

 **Ulysses: *shrugs* Why not, I'm bored.**

 **Synthia: *play slaps his arm* Seriously, you get the opprotunity to do your boyfriend as much as you want, and your response is "why not"?**

 **Ulysses: *rolls eyes and picks Synthia* Fine, let's go then. *walks into the room and closes the doors***

 **Codex: Ah, young love, what a wonderful sight. Anyways, hope you enjoyed. See you next time around. *waves you off***


End file.
